The Thing About Denial
by In Dreams
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a bone to pick with Hermione Granger, because he doesn't like her. EWE. One-shot. Written for Strictly Dramione's Prank Fest 2018.


**Author's Note:** This piece is a submission for Strictly Dramione's Prank Fest 2018, in which writers were tasked with creating something funny.

A special thanks to Kyonomiko for being supportive and not making fun of me when I impulsively decided to attempt an unprompted comedy piece with little to no forethought.

I hope you enjoy! xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

 _The thing about denial is that it doesn't feel like denial when it's going on._

* * *

"Look Theo, It's the most unimaginable swot to have ever walked these halls," Draco Malfoy announced loudly as Hermione Granger sauntered past in the hallway.

"Insufferable prat," she tossed over her shoulder, her hair especially huge and brown eyes narrowed. Draco hated her huge hair.

"You realize the war is over, right? Rebuilding and forging new alliances, and all that shite McGonagall said at the feast?" Theo Nott asked, shaking his head as Draco sneered at the retreating form of the girl.

"It has nothing to do with the war _or_ her blood anymore," Draco announced, straightening his tie. "And everything to do with the fact that I can't _stand_ her as a person."

"I would wager she probably can't stand you either," Theo said, flicking an invisible speck of dust from his robes.

"Don't care," Draco said dismissively. "In fact, good. That's the point."

"Right," Theo murmured drily with a disinterested flicker of his brows. "So when are you two going to fuck?"

Draco pretended to gag. "Never."

Theo said something unintelligible under his breath. Draco narrowed his eyes. " _What_?"

"I said you must be right," Theo said, rolling his eyes as he walked. "Not a fucking drop of sexual tension between you. It's a veritable fucking _desert_."

Draco shuddered at the thought even as he grimaced as Theo's sarcasm. "You must be blind, then, if that's what you think," he murmured, shaking his head, "because I would never go near Granger if she were the last woman alive."

"Great," Theo nodded, "good. Prove it."

"Fine," Draco said, waving a hand. "Whatever I need to do."

"April Fools' Day is tomorrow," Theo said, and Draco made a face. "It's a Muggle holiday where they prank one another in good humour."

"Sounds fucking ridiculous," Draco said, shaking his head, "but okay. I'll prank Granger."

"I will select the prank," Theo said primly, brows high as he looked at Draco sternly. "And she'll probably hate you for it."

"Good," Draco said gruffly.

* * *

When Draco met up with Theo the following morning, the dark-haired boy was already on the move.

"Since it's Sunday morning, Granger will be going to the library after breakfast," Theo said by way of greeting. He shoved a scrap of parchment into Draco's hand. "This spell will disillusion her eyes into thinking every one of her books is suddenly blank."

"That's brilliant," Draco choked on a laugh. "She'll be absolutely miserable."

"Right," Theo said dismissively. "Now, I suggest you hide unless you want her to know it was you."

"I don't care if she knows," Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "I prefer she knows it was _me_ who got one over on her. She thinks she's so much smarter than I am."

"Whatever you say," Theo said, waving a hand. "Just keep me out if it, because _I_ don't have a hard-on for her, and I don't require her attention."

"Fuck off, I don't," Draco muttered. He memorized the spell and incinerated the scrap of parchment. "Thanks mate. I can't wait to hear her scream."

"Beneath you," Theo said, nodding. "An understandable reaction to someone you're sexually attracted to."

"Walk away," Draco hissed, eyes wide.

Theo snorted but hurried away.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked around the quiet, peaceful library. Sunday mornings were her favourite time to visit; almost no other students were around this early, and Hermione was able to get her most productive studying done.

She tucked her feet beneath her in her favourite armchair and opened her Transfiguration text, eager to review the current chapter from the NEWT curriculum.

After reading for about ten minutes she flipped the page and blinked. The page was blank. How odd. She turned to the next page – it was blank as well.

Attempting to steady the blind panic rising in her chest, Hermione turned back to the previous chapter. Her eyes widened upon realizing the entire book had somehow become blank.

She took a deep breath. There had to be a rational answer.

Hermione let out a soft scream as she realized her potions book was also blank. Her hands shook as she quickly flipped through each of the books she had so meticulously arranged into her bag that morning. Page after blank page stared back at her.

She exhaled a sharp breath. Something was seriously wrong. She surreptitiously rushed to the nearest shelf, and flipped through several of the books there. All blank.

"Don't panic," she whispered to herself, even as her eyes grew wide. "Don't panic, don't panic – _don't panic_."

She hastily shoved the books and sheets of parchment back into her bag in preparation to flee her safe haven turned nightmare.

But as she was scurrying past the stacks, she heard a faint snickering. Upon looking closer, she spotted a head of pale blond hair between the shelves. Her eyes narrowed as she continued walking.

* * *

"You know what you need to do, right, Hermione?" Daphne asked in a low voice later that evening, leaned in across the table upon which their shared Transfiguration assignment was spread.

"No," Hermione huffed with indignation, leaning back in her seat, arms folded across her chest. "What?"

"You have to get revenge on him," Daphne said, with a roll of her eyes. As if it were obvious. "You can't let Draco think he's won, or he'll never let it go!"

"I do not need to stoop to his level," Hermione sniffed. "I am a school prefect – and _I_ haven't forgotten that fact, despite that _he_ has."

"Please, Hermione," Daphne implored. "It doesn't have to be anything bad – he just has to learn you won't simply take his actions lying down – unless, of course, that's what you want." The girl flickered her brows and Hermione huffed again, even as her cheeks flushed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring across the library to where Malfoy was working diligently on an assignment with Nott. How _dare_ he be so studious at a time like this. With his designer reading frames that suited his bone structure. Damn him.

His pale hair was styled atop his head in an effortless way that probably made the flimsy, witless females who trailed him around want to drag their fingers through it. Hermione could only imagine how much time the pompous, egotistical prick _wasted_ daily –

"I've got it," Hermione hissed, meeting Daphne's jubilant green eyes. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Absolutely!" Daphne exclaimed without a second thought.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning feeling smug. He had pranked Granger so good, her mind was probably still reeling. She'd probably had bloody nightmares over her precious books. Theo was right – it _had_ been a good idea.

He took a leisurely shower, carefully styled his hair as usual and dressed in his finest robes before making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco smirked at a pair of sixth years down the table who were staring blatantly at him as he approached. He slid into his seat beside Theo and began spreading marmalade over a slice of toast.

"Morning," Draco said, feeling in an exceptional mood, especially for a Monday. Perhaps he should play games with Granger more often. Rather, games at her expense. With her level of swottiness, she was practically asking for it.

"Hey mate," Theo said, and as his eyes flickered to Draco he recoiled violently. "What the _fuck_ have you –"

There was a thud and Theo winced. Beside him Daphne Greengrass took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, Draco," she murmured. "You're looking in a good mood today."

But Draco was staring at Theo, one eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked his friend.

"Could have sworn I saw an octopus, mate," Theo said, grimacing. He gestured across the hall with a nod. "Over there. It was just that Hufflepuff."

Draco gave Theo a long look before shaking his head and selecting a fresh apple from a bowl of fruit, meticulously slicing it into eighths.

"Still can't believe what happened yesterday," Draco told Theo as he took a bite. "Think Granger knows it was me?"

"Hard to say," Theo said weakly.

Clearly, Draco's fine robes were drawing envious attention, because many students appeared to have turned his way. The pair of sixth year girls were now giggling behind their hands, whispering to each other.

Perhaps it was the new way he had been styling his hair. He smirked again to himself.

As Draco reached forward to pour himself a glass of water from a nearby carafe, he felt something tickle his face. He instinctively swiped at his cheek for the offending object, which landed on the plate amongst his apple wedges.

Draco froze in sudden horror, the glass of water halfway to his lips. It was a small tuft of pale blond hair. Eyes wide, he slowly set down the glass of water and lifted a hand to his head.

Expressionless as he met Theo's gaze, Draco realized his hairstyle was no more, even as his hand met bare skin amongst chunks of his now threadbare tresses.

Shock coursing through his veins, Draco carefully removed his hand, even as a handful of hair fell out where he had touched. He exhaled a heavy breath through his nose, refusing to lift his eyes to the Gryffindor table, where he suspected one bushy-haired swot would be looking excessively pleased with herself.

" _Fucking Granger_ ," he hissed through clenched teeth, drawing out each syllable aggressively. "She does _not_ know what she's done!"

"Right, of course," Theo said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. "Let's be unnecessarily dramatic about it."

* * *

Hermione snickered to herself as she walked to class. Daphne had been right – it felt both rewarding and cathartic to seek revenge on Malfoy. And he was so particular about his hair, it made the prank even better.

Daphne would slip him her note with the counter-jinx later, of course, but Hermione wanted him to stew in his partial hair-loss, and the public attention it would bring, for a good while first.

And now, they were even. He had pranked her with the books – which, albeit, still made her cringe – and she had returned fire with his hair.

One apiece, and now Hermione could return to her existence of attempting to ignore one Draco Malfoy. He would see it the same – wouldn't he?

Except he had looked legitimately angry when he realized his hair was destroyed. And he was a Slytherin… so would he try to retaliate?

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to seek revenge on Malfoy for the books. A wave of indignation coursed through Hermione at the very thought. If not her, then _who_ would give those books the justice they deserved!

Oh, she simply hated him and the way he had looked in those robes as he had sauntered into the Great Hall, his hair beginning to fall out even then from the potion in his hair products. His stupid, self-assured face.

Besides, he had no right to treat her this way – not after she had spoken on his behalf at his trial with the Wizengamot. She remembered how he had looked after he had been released – his brow furrowed, grey eyes bright as he stared at her, his head shaking in disbelief. It had been gratitude, she'd seen there.

Or so she had thought – until they had arrived back at Hogwarts for their eighth year and he had decided to continue treating her as if she were second-rate. Granted, he hadn't thrown any slurs about her blood heritage or her friends – merely her bookishness and her love of school. But still. Hermione huffed her resolve as she walked. It was the principle of the matter.

Fine. If Malfoy chose to carry on this animosity between them, Hermione was _more_ than willing to follow suit.

* * *

Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched Granger walk away from their last class of the day; he hated the way she walked. The way her uniform skirt rode up a little on one side because her school bag was too heavy. How idiotic.

Draco stared at her too-short skirt as he plotted. Couldn't she afford a new skirt that didn't fit her arse so tightly? Peasant.

Theo snickered and waved a hand in front of his face. Draco raised an unimpressed brow.

"I need to come up with something better," Draco said, turning to his friend. "She can't truly believe I'm going to let what she did this morning slide."

"Or, you can be the mature one and let it go," Theo said lightly. "I'm sure she would be… appreciative. If you know what I mean."

"Not happening," Draco seethed. He had well and truly lamented his hair for most of the day, until he found a note in his pocket with a simple counter-jinx written on it. He had scoffed, shaking his head. Granger was too soft to even follow through with a prank long-term. Not that Draco wanted his hair gone forever, of course.

"Here's a thought, then," Theo said, smirking. "You could admit to yourself that you want her, and the two of you can quit acting like children and shag already."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I already proved I'm not interested in her with the book prank, remember? That was _literally_ your criterion."

"Which you then utterly negated by becoming so fixated on her that you've been staring at her arse for the past five minutes," Theo said. "If you want to carry on with this nonsensical prank war, then fine. But I'm not helping you unless you admit to us both you like her arse."

Draco glared at him and let out an exaggerated, long-suffering breath.

"Fine," he said waspishly. "Her arse is succulent. It isn't her _body_ that irritates the shite out of me. Happy?"

"Extremely," Theo said, smirking. "Some progress at last."

* * *

"This isn't a very good prank," Draco said petulantly, later on, as they observed Granger from a safe distance.

"It's funny," Theo retorted, "and you couldn't come up with anything better. Besides, it's symbolic and that will annoy her."

Draco and Theo were one staircase up, predicting Granger's path to Gryffindor Tower. They watched as Granger huffed in irritation, folding her arms across her chest as the staircase she had just climbed began to move.

"Whatever you say," Draco said, frowning. He found the prank to be too simple and suspected it would lack impact.

Granger turned to dig through her bag while the staircase crept along at a slow pace, evidently searching for something, and Draco tensed, grasping the railing as he waited.

It happened as if in slow motion – a large weasel jumped from Granger's bag into her face; Granger stumbled, slipping back a step from the landing; the staircase smashed into the far wall, knocking her off balance.

"Oh fuck," Theo whispered as Granger's foot lost purchase and she went tumbling backwards down the staircase, items from her open bag flying everywhere while her limbs flailed exaggeratedly as she fell.

Draco simply stared, eyes wide and jaw agape as Granger continued to fall, her expression that of terrified surprise. His brow furrowed when Granger landed in a heap at the base of the staircase. He felt sick to his stomach as she merely lay there.

A third year walked up, surreptitiously stole the weasel, and walked away, leaving Granger alone. Draco might have laughed if he hadn't suddenly developed a knot in his throat.

But then Granger stirred, and her fuming eyes found his – her glare was hot enough to melt his bones. She shifted, reaching for the items that had fallen from her bag, including her wand.

"Fucking _move_ ," Theo hissed, giving Draco a heavy shove. He had been utterly frozen, staring down at Granger. "We do _not_ want to be here when the professors arrive."

"Right," Draco murmured, and his throat felt thick. "Is she alright, do you think?"

"She'll be fine," Theo said, his voice oddly soft. "You, on the other hand, will have to watch your back."

"It was your fucking prank!" Draco exclaimed as they walked away. He could hear a commotion now at the landing the floor below them.

" _I'm_ not the one who wanted to come up with a new prank," Theo reminded him. "And she knows you're behind it anyway. So she'll be coming for you." He snickered. "Good luck. She looked _angry_."

* * *

Hermione seethed as she lay in the hospital wing that night, one leg propped in a sling while the bones mended.

Malfoy had taken it too far. Whether or not he had intended for her to fall down the staircase, she was too angry to care. He would be learning the full wrath of her vengeance.

A weasel. It wasn't even a clever prank.

And here she was, stuck under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey while Malfoy walked free, presumably smug and chortling about his victory over her.

She would come up with something in return, as soon as she was released from the hospital wing. It would be brutal, swift retribution and Malfoy would never underestimate her again. She just needed to think of it first.

"Hermione?" It was Daphne, staring at her with wide eyes. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"I will be," she said, picking at a loose thread on her bedsheets, "as soon as Malfoy pays for what he's done."

"I don't think Draco intended for you to get hurt, Hermione," Daphne said quietly. "It was meant in the spirit of fun, not to intentionally harm you."

"I don't care," Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed. "That blond prat has messed with me one too many times."

"Okay," Daphne said with a shrug. "One more prank, then. But then you'll both walk away from this?"

"Only if he does," Hermione said, folding her arms, wincing as the movement shook her broken leg. "But yes."

"I'll talk to him," Daphne said with a smile. Her green eyes flashed. "Have you got any ideas yet?"

* * *

Theo paced the halls of the dungeons anxiously, having left Draco to his hysterics in the common room. Honestly, as far as Theo was concerned, the sooner Draco admitted his raging attraction for Granger, the better off everyone involved would be.

 _Especially_ Theo.

He wished he hadn't ever mentioned pranking the Gryffindor. The entire thing had consumed Draco's thoughts in a way Theo was highly uncomfortable with.

"Daph!" he exclaimed as the blonde girl finally appeared. "Where have you been? Is Granger alive? Draco's lost it and I've abandoned all patience with him."

"Hermione's in the hospital wing," Daphne said sternly, gazing down her nose at Theo, despite being several inches shorter. "What were you two thinking?"

"Fuck," Theo groaned. "She wasn't meant to find the bloody rodent at the top of a staircase. How inconvenient."

"She's out for blood, Theo," Daphne informed him. "More specifically, _Malfoy_ blood. I've never seen her so furious. She's plotting the worst revenge she can think of. And knowing Hermione, we _won't_ want to see what happens."

"This plan has seriously backfired," Theo said with a glance at his accomplice.

"You're telling me," Daphne said, sinking into the wall beside Theo. "This was meant to bring them together, instead they're angrier at each other than they've ever been."

"These two are impossible," Theo said, pressing his fingertips to his temples. "You can't let Granger unleash whatever she's plotting. Draco feels bad for her now, but if she does anything worse than make his hair fall out, he'll retaliate and this will go on forever."

"Then we need to trick them," Daphne said simply. "Let them believe they're still pranking one another…"

"But we'll prank them both instead," Theo said with a slow smirk. "Force them to deal with this unresolved tension once and for all."

"Once, twice," Daphne said, smiling absently, "as many times as it bloody well takes."

"You're brilliant," Theo said with a grin. Daphne gave a mocking curtsy. "What are you planning?"

"It's simple, really," Daphne said with a shrug. "So simple they won't even see it coming."

* * *

Hermione walked into the empty Greenhouse Three the following afternoon once she had been released from the hospital wing. Daphne had claimed she wanted to show Hermione something that would help her seek revenge.

"Daph?" Hermione called out. "Are you here?"

She walked around the greenhouse, still nursing a slight limp, but otherwise the broken bones of her leg had been successfully repaired.

"Not _you_ ," Malfoy groaned as he came into sight.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing instinctively. "I'm meeting Daphne. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Theo," he clipped, "though it looks as if we've both been tricked."

"Fine," Hermione snarled, making to leave the greenhouse. But the door was locked, and her attempts to escape proved futile. "I can't believe this!"

"It isn't as if I want to be stuck in here with you, believe me," Malfoy griped.

"You've got a lot of nerve even _speaking_ to me right now," Hermione hissed, leveling him with her harshest glare. "I can't _believe_ you would sink so low as to throw me down a staircase!"

"I didn't realize you were so bloody jumpy as to throw _yourself_ down the fucking staircase!" he exclaimed, stomping closer.

"You insufferable git!" she shouted. "How was I to know you'd planted a rodent in my bag!"

"Ugh, you're such a self-righteous swot!" His grey eyes flashed as he returned the glare. "I felt _bad_ about that and now I certainly don't anymore!"

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed in his face.

"Trust me, it's mutual," he snapped, holding her angry glare.

"I wish I had never seen your stupid pointy face!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her hands clenched into fists.

"Better than your stupid frizzy hair!" he threw back, scathingly, even as his gaze followed the movement briefly to her chest.

Hermione let out a strangled sound and threw her arms down along her sides again.

"I can't _stand_ you!" she hissed.

"Yeah, well fuck you, Granger," Malfoy drawled, his words dripping with venom.

"Well…" Hermione began, startled as she noticed his proximity. "Fuck you more!"

"Creative," he said, rolling his eyes. "And you'll have to buy me dinner first."

"Never!" she exclaimed, jabbing hard at his chest with a finger. "You presumptuous, hateful, stupid _ferret_!"

Malfoy caught her wrist, his fingers holding just tight enough to pinch. Hermione shoved him with her shoulder but she fell forward into him, smacking her head on his jaw.

"Fuck! Your stupid forehead is like a rock –"

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed, panting. His grey eyes flashed. Her ire drained as quickly as it had come, replaced with exhaustion. "Just shut _up_."

Hermione ripped her hand away, stumbling back. She stared at him, chest heaving, and something inside her simply broke. She felt herself sag in defeat.

"Malfoy, why do you still hate me _so much_?" she asked quietly, desperately. "I thought… after I spoke at your trial…" She shook her head. "Isn't the war over? Can't we finally move on from this?"

His eyes flashed as he glared at her. "You don't get to be so fucking self-righteous, Granger. Not when you couldn't even be bothered to respond to my letter." He stared at her for a long moment. "I _tried_ to move on, Granger. And you threw it in my face."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she stared at him, her mind racing. Letter? She wracked her brain, trying to remember a letter.

"What letter, Malfoy?" she asked, coming up blank.

"Nice try." He rolled his eyes. "The letter I sent you after my trial. The letter…" He was staring at her curiously. "What do you mean, what letter? The only letter I've _ever_ sent you."

"I never received a letter," she breathed, her eyes wide.

He stared at her, as if trying to discern a lie. He blinked.

"You didn't?" he finally questioned. "I sent it the day after my acquittal went through. It… was the first thing I did." He scratched the back of his head. "You honestly didn't receive it? My owl came back empty-handed."

"I can promise I would have remembered receiving an owl from _you_ ," she said, though without any heat. She tilted her head, meeting his guarded eyes. "What did it say?"

Malfoy swallowed heavily. "It said thank you. It said how grateful I was, and how I never would have expected you to stand up for me, because I had never once shown you a similar kindness, and I didn't deserve it." He stared at her, shaking his head. "It said how much I respected and appreciated you for what you did for me… and that I hoped to someday repay your kindness."

"Actually?" Hermione asked, feeling a rush of blood to her cheeks at his unflinching gaze.

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "Your testimony kept me out of Azkaban, didn't you realize?"

"And when I didn't respond…" Hermione trailed off, the pieces clicking distantly in her mind.

"I felt humiliated," he said, his eyes sliding away from hers as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I thought there was some private joke I didn't understand. Some ulterior motive behind why you testified for me." He sidled toward the window, looking uncomfortable. "I guess I felt like I bared myself to you, hoping that if anyone would understand, it would be you – and then…"

"You felt slighted," Hermione surmised, incredulous, "and you took it out on me at school."

"Something like that," he said, gazing through the window.

"Malfoy, I testified for you because I didn't think you deserved to go to prison," she said quietly. "I always thought you were cruel and a bully, but not a murderer, and not a sadist. I didn't think you had much of a choice in what happened during the war."

He didn't answer, but he turned back to face her, leaning against the wall, and his grey eyes were raw.

"If I had received your letter, that's what I would have told you," Hermione finished lamely.

Malfoy exhaled a long breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I appreciate that," he finally said, pushing off the wall with his shoulders. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the books. And the weasel, and the staircase. _And_ your broken leg."

"I'm sorry about your hair," she said, biting her lip. "I actually quite like how you've been styling it this year."

"Oh, really," he murmured, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, don't get a big head over it," she scolded, then flushed at the double entendre, carefully looking away. "What did you mean by 'repay the kindness'?"

He shrugged but then sighed. "When I wrote the letter, I was thinking dinner. Or something." His brows raised high on his forehead. "Then, almost instantly I wished I hadn't said that, because I knew there was no way you would even consider it. Testifying was one thing, but I didn't think you would ever actually want to know me on a personal level –"

"Dinner would be nice," Hermione said softly, cutting him off.

He stopped rambling, his jaw slamming shut. "Seriously?" He raised one delicately arched brow.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I think so. If you reckon you can manage to go the duration of a meal without throwing me down a staircase." Malfoy winced but nodded. "Then yes, I'd like that."

"Good," he murmured, taking a step closer. He shook his head. "I can't believe you never got that letter. I've been so irritated with you that you didn't even respond."

"You should have asked," Hermione whispered, looking up into his grey eyes.

"Too much pride," he said, and a smirk came to his lips. "Too close to the sun, and all that."

"Yes, I see your wings have melted," Hermione said quietly, her eyes landing on his mouth. "But you don't need them here."

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily. Hermione could feel the warm air from his breath on her lips.

"I'll allow you to make it up to me," she returned, and a smile came to his lips.

Then she looped an arm around his neck, bringing his face to hers, and her lips crashed into his. She grasped his face, as he dug his hands into her hair, and a thrill of energy shot through her veins as his tongue grazed hers.

Hermione kissed him, none too gently, catching his lower lip between her teeth, and she found herself against the wall of the greenhouse, the heat from his body radiating through her as his lean lines pressed against her curves.

She smiled, her eyes closed as he trailed kisses down her neck and jaw, his hands absently playing about the hemline of her jumper.

She brought his mouth to hers once more, and between heated kisses, she teased, mocking his words, "You'll have to buy me dinner first."

He pulled away with a laugh, nipping her earlobe. "Fair enough. How does this weekend sound?"

"This weekend sounds perfect," she breathed, kissing him again, slower. When she pulled back he was gazing at her, his grey eyes sparkling as he bit down on his lower lip.

"When we eventually get out of here," Malfoy murmured, "what are we going to do about Theo and Daphne for meddling?"

Hermione smiled, playing with the silk of his tie. "We'll think of something."

* * *

"Hermione!" Daphne exclaimed, catching up with the brunette. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Hermione murmured, keeping her expression neutral as Nott walked up beside Daphne. The two exchanged a nervous glance.

"Have you seen Draco?" Nott asked casually. "Haven't seen him around for a while."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised. "Last I saw, he was being carried to the hospital wing. I'd start looking for him there?"

She offered the pair of Slytherins a mockingly sweet smile as they looked at each other again, wide-eyed. Daphne threw Hermione a disgruntled look as Nott dragged her away down the hallway.

"You'd have made a bloody good Slytherin," Malfoy growled as he tugged her into an alcove.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, rolling her eyes even as she reached her arms around his back.

"You should," he said, his grey eyes smouldering as they met hers.

Hermione smiled into his lips as he kissed her again.


End file.
